


Skaiaberg Freshman Orientation

by orphan_account



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Heathers (references crossovers & character swaps), Bulimia, Class Heiarchy, Cliques, Everyone else are Upperclassmen, Everyone picks on the freshmen, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Gangs, M/M, Multi, Reader is a Freshmen, Reader is shy-ish, reader is a nerd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:05:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reader-chan is a simple freshman at Skaiaberg High, in Ohio. She's gone through countless schools, throughout the state, all in different counties. But, never did she ever think that her father would quit his job as a demolitions expert, find a new job doing God knows what, settle down in her old town, all of which he did without telling his daughter. On top of this, now she has no escape from all the upperclassmen that are harassing her. And to think that they all used to be nice to each other. Will she make it through the year?





	1. Chapter 1 ~ Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I change around some of the names. When in public, Vriska, Terezi, and Feferi are addressed as 'Heather' by EVERYONE, including eachother. Only in the bathroom, where they are CERTAIN that they are alone do they refer to eachother with their actuall names.

_September 1st, 1989,_

_Dear Diary, I like to think that I'm a good person. Y'know I think that there's good in everyone, but, here we are, my first day back in Skaiaberg! And, uh, I look around at all these kids that I knew from Elementary school, and I ask myself "What happened?"_

I jotted down my entry in the journal, specifically on page 413. I'm a little detail oriented. I wore my favorite (f/c) shirt and a gray knee-length skirt. My (h/l) (h/c) hair was down, with a tiny part of it pinned back by my headband. Well, one of my dad's old ties that I made into a headband. I mean, why not. He never used it. He never used any of them as a demolitions expert. I walked into the school, and immediately my ears were filled with the harsh words of the upperclassmen to other students, specifically my fellow freshmen. **"Freak! Slut! Burnout! Bug-eyes! Poser! Lard-ass!"**

 _We were so little, happy and shiny, playing tag and getting chased._ **"Freak! Slut! Loser! Short-bus!"**   _Singing and clapping, napping and laughing, baking cookings, eating glue..._ **"Bull-dyke! Stuck-up! Hunchback!"**   _"Then we got bigger, that's what caused it all, like the Huns invading Rome."_ I didn't watch where I was going and accidentally bumped into a sophomore. "Ahh!" I squeaked. "Oh! Sorry!" He glared at me and just stalked past me.  _Welcome to my school, this ain't no high school, this is the Thunderdome. (no rhyme intended)_ _Hold your breath and count the days, we're leaving in six weeks._ At least, that's what I thought. **"White Trash!"**   _I'm going to be just fine if I'm not dead by then..._

I walked into my first class, and everyone stared at me. I forgot that I was a year ahead in English. Not to mention that it seems a lot of the juniors and seniors didn't pass English II... Shit. I hunched my shoulders and lowered my head. I stared down at the floor, and found a seat as close to the door and as far away from the other kids as possible. "Alright kids, we have a new student today. You, stand up and tell the class about yourself." The teacher said, pointing to me. I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Umm, hi. I'm (y/n) (l/n)." I said, cracking my knuckles, one by one to relieve stress. "Grade?" My breath hitched. "... Freshman." I looked to the floor, shamefully. I could feel some of the seniors smirking. "It says here that you attended Skaiaberg Elementary. Is that correct?" "It is." I nodded. "Welcome back, (y/n)." I smiled a little and went to sit down. A senior pulled my chair out from under me. "Ahh!" I said, falling to the floor. "Ngh!" I scowled at him, but looked away in submission, when he glared at me. I grabbed my chair and sat down in it.

 _But I know, I know, life can be beautiful. I pray I pray for a better way. If we changed back then, we could change again. We could be beautiful..._  The bell rung as I wrote this. I accidentally tripped my old friend, Eridan, as he walked past me out the door. "Oww!"  _Just not today._ "Hey, are you okay?" I asked, kneeling down to help him up. "Get awway from me, lowwblood nerd!" "Oh, okay..." I said, bowing my head and rushing out the door. **"Freak! Slut! Cripple! Homo! Homo! Homo!"** I went and grabbed my lunch from my locker.  _Things will get better, once Dad gets a letter sent from Harvard, Duke, or Brown. Away from this nightmare, we can go elsewhere, and completely blow this town. I dream of blinding city lights or quiet little cafes._ "WATCH THIS!" A football player said to his fellow team mate, smirking at me, maliciously.  _I'm fighting the urge to strike a match and set this dumb ablaze!_

All of my stuff was knocked out of my hands. "OOPS." The same football player said as I picked up my stuff. _"Karkat Vantas: second year as linebacker, and seventh year of smacking lunch trays and being a huge dick!"_ "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY TO ME, SKANK?!" He said, grabbing my collar. Shit, I said that out loud. "Ahh! Nothing!" I quailed. He growled and threw me to the floor.  _But I know, I know, life can be beautiful. I pray I pray for a better way. We were kind before, we can be kind once more! We can be beautiful..._  ":DD < *AC s33s a face that she hasn't s33n in sw33ps and runs to gr33t her furriend!*" "Ahh!" I squeal, as a girl I know pounces on my back. "Hey, Nepeta," ":33 < Hey!" _Nepeta Lejion: My best friend since diapers! Even when we're across the country, we Pester/Troll each other, and have Movie Night!_ ":33 < are we on fur Mewvie Night?" She asked. "Yeah, you're on Jiffy Pop detail." E33 < I rented 'The Purrincess Bride'!" "Ohoho, again? Wait, don't you have it memorized by now?" I joked. ":'33 < what can I say? I'm a sucker fur a happy ending."

"2crap Cat!" Another football player yelled at Nepeta. "Wiide load!" He laughed as he smacked Nepeta's lunch tray to the floor. _Sollux Captor: Quarterback; He is the smartest guy on the football team, which is kind of like being the tallest dwarf._ "NICE ONE, SOLLUX!" Karkat said. "Hey! Pick that up! Right now!" I called to them. "II'm 2orry, are you actually talkiing to me?" Sollux glared at me. Usually, I would've shied away in submission, but this was about Nepeta, not me. I glared right back at him. "Yes, I am. I want to know what gives you the right to pick on my friend. You're a high school has been waiting to happen; a future gas-station attendant!" He leaned down to my level and raised his hand to my face. Shit, I fucked up. He's gonna beat me to a pulp. Nope, he did something much worse. "You have a ziit, riight there." I clapped a hand over the bump. Everyone except Nepeta started laughing at me. It followed me to my next class. As I started to write in my diary, I could hear the words of pain that resonated inside not only my fellow lowerclassmen but also the pariahs of the upperclassmen's social ranks.

 _Dear Diary, Why?_   **"WWhy do they hate me? wHY DON'T i FIGHT BACK? Why do II act liike 2uch a creep?"**   _Why?!_   **":'(( < Why won't he date me? WHY DID I HIT HIM? Why do I cry myself to sleep?!"**  _Why?!!_   **"Somebody hug me! Somebody fix me! Somebody save me! Send me a sign, God! Give me some hope here!! Something to live for!!!"** It was as if the entire atmosphere had changed. A bright light flooded in from the hallway and the silhouette of three girls stepped into the room.  **"Ahh, Heather, Heather, and Heather!"**   _And then there's 'The Heathers' as their clique is called._   **"I love Heather, Heather, and Heather!"**   _Feferi Peixes: Head Cheerleader; Her mom is LOADED, She owns Crocker_ Corp.  **"I want Heather, Heather, and Heather!"** _Terezi Pyrope: Runs the yearbook; Stone cold Judge in the Student Court, according to Nepeta._   **"I need Heather, Heather, and Heather!"**   _And, Vriska Serket: The Almighty; She is a mythic bitch._

Judging by the sway of their mini skirts, their designated theming color coodination, and the fact that they all had a personal copy of Moby Dick, it was clear to me that the trio had not changed in the slightest since elementary school. Three seniors scrambled out of their seats, so that 'The Heathers' could sit there. Majestic sluts.  _They're solid teflon: Never bothered, never harrassed; I would give anything to be like that._ **"i'D LIKE TO BE THEIR, UH, BOYFRIEND,,," "That would be beautiful..." "if i sat at their table, guys would notice me :'D" "So beautiful..." ":'33 < I'd like them to be nicer..." "That would be beautiful..." "i'd like to kidnap a Heather and photograph her naked in an abandoned ware house and leaver her tied up for the raaaaaaaats." **_John_ _WTF?!!_

In the next class, I was going to the bathroom. The Heathers had come into the specific one where I was doing my business. I heard one of them go to the nearest stall, and... throw up? "BL444RRR" "Grow up, Terezi, 8ulimia is soooooooo 8ty-seven. >::::[" Vriska said, annoyed. "Maybe you s)(ould sea a docterrorist, Terezi. 38(" "Y34H, M4YB3 1 SHOULD >:[" "Ahh, Heather, and Heather," "BL4RRRRR" Terezi threw up again. "And Heather." Ms. Disciple sighed. "Perhaps you didn't hear the bell ofur all the vomiting? You're late fur class." "Heather wasn't feeeeeeeeling well, We're heeeeeeeellllllllping her!!!!!!!! >::::(" "Not without a hallpass, you're not. Week's detention!" I scribbled down a note from Mr. Vantas, and stepped out of the stall. "Um, actually, Ms. Disciple, all four of us are out on a hallpass… Yearbook commitee…" I handed her the note. "I see you're all listed… Hurry up and get where you're going." She handed Vriska the note.

Vriska looked down at the writing. "This is an eeeeeeeexcellent forgery. Who are you????????!!!!!!!!" She asked me. "Uh-um, (y/n). (l/n). I crave a boon." "What 8oon?!!!!!!!! >::::[" "… Um… Let me sit at your table, at lunch. Just once! No talking necessary! If people think that you guys tolerate me then they'll leave me alone…" "Hahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!" ")(e)(e)(e)(e!!! 3ED" Two of them laughed, while the other one puked. "BL4444RRRR" "Before you answer, I also do report cards, permission slips, and absence notes!" "HOW 4BOUT P3RSCR1PT1ONS" "Shut up, Heather!!!!!!!!" "SORRY H3ATH3R" Vriska came closer, held up my chin. I winced, as she moved my head from side to side.

"Hmmmmmmmm… For a greasy little no8ody… you doooooooo have good 8one structure." "And a semetrical FAC—E! If I took a meat cleaver down the center of your skull, I'd )(ave MATC)(ING )(ALV—ES!!! T)(at's V—ERY important!" I followed Feferi's hand with my eyes. "OF COURS3 YOU COULD ST4ND TO LOS3 4 F3W POUNDS" I clutched at my stomach, and hunch my shoulders. "Aww, s)(e's S)(Y!!! T)(at is SO CUT—E!!! 38D" Feferi giggled. "And y'know, y'know, y'know this could 8e 8eautiful. Mascaaaaaaaara, may8e some lipgloss, and we're on our waaaaaaaay!!!!!!!!" Vriska grinned. "Get this girl some 8lush, and Heather I neeeeeeeed your 8rush; Let's make her 8eautiful…" "Let's make )(er beautiful…" "L3TS M4K3 H3R B34UT1FUL…" "Make her 8eautifuuuuuuuul!!!!!!!! Okay???????? >::::)" "Okay!" I said, more out of fear than eagerness.

 **"OUT OF MY WAY GEEK!"**  Karkat growled at John. "i **don't want trouble." "YOU'RE GONNA *DIE* AT 3 PM!"** **"** **dont** ***don't you dare TOUCH ME!" "Get away pervert!"**  Roxy and Rose snapped at John. **"** **what did i ever do to them?" "Who could survive this?! I can't escape this!!! I think I'm dying!!!!!"** "Who's that with Heather?" Ms. Disciple asked. "Woah!"  **"Heather, Heather, Heather… and someone." "Heather, Heather, Heather… and a babe."** Eridan, his brother, and their dad, Coach Ampora said.  **"Heather, Heather, Heather…" ":OO < (y/n)?!!"** For the first time, I felt comfortable at this school!

_And you know, you know, you know! Life can be beautiful! You hope, you dream, you pray and you get your way! Ask me how it feels? Lookin' like Hell on wheels! My God, it's beautiful! I might be beautiful! And when you're beautiful… It's a beautiful FRICKIN' DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	2. Chapter 2 ~ Second Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said in the previous chapter, Vriska, Terezi, and Feferi are called 'Heather' when addressed in public. Only (y/n) is not called Heather. Unless her name is actually Heather.

_September 8th, 1989,_

_Dear Diary,_ _It's been roughly a week since I became the newest member of 'The Heathers'. Nepeta's extremely happy for me, but she told me to be careful. ":33 < Efurrything that may s33m too good to be true either is too good to be true or comes with a purrice." She said. At first, I didn't know what she meant, but the past few days, I've started learning..._

"(y/n)!!!!!!!! Are you even listening????????!!!!!!!! >::::(" "Huh?" I said, snapping to attention when Vriska yelled my name. "Oh! Sorry, Heather! I was doing my... English homework!" All the honorary members in the 'Heathers' clique are called 'Heather' when being addressing in public. I'm not there yet. "Why?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Go get one of your little freshmen to do it!!!!!!!!" I raised my eyebrows. "I can do that?" "Yeah!!!!!!!! You're 'a Heeeeeeeeaaaaaaaather'. And, 'Heeeeeeeeaaaaaaaathers' don't do homework!!!!!!!!! We get someone to do it foooooooor us!!!!!!!! >;;;;]" I closed my diary and put it in my bookbag. "Maybe later. What were you saying?" "I was saaaaaaaaying that since you're in our clique now, it's about time for you to proooooooove it!!!!!!!! >::::)" I furrowed my eyebrows. "What do you mean?" "I have a certain iron in the fire, that told me that your "friiiiiiiieeeeeeeend", Nepeta has a crush on Karkat Vantas." I paled. "And?" "You're going to use that against her." I swallowed a lump in my throat. "… What if I don't want to?" Vriska's eye twitched. "Don't you want to 8e popular????????" "Actually…" "You DON'T? 3>8O" Feferi asked, almost like she was more astounded than offended. "WHY WOULD YOU NOT W4NT TO B3 POPUL4R?!! >:?" Terezi asked. "Well—I guess—Er, what I mean to say is…" I started tapping my index fingers together. "Speak up alreeeeeeeeaaaaaaaady!!!!!!!! >::::(" I took a deep breath. "I'm leaving in six weeks, so what's the point?!!" "T)(en w)(y did you ask for that boon? 38/" "I was not going to survive six weeks unless I did _something_!" "How do you know you're leaving in six weeks?  >::::/" Vriska asked. "That's how long I was in every single school I went to after my dad and I left Skaiaberg the first time." I shrugged.

"Well, if you don't do as I say, I'm going to find a reason to keep you and your dad here, and I'm going to make your life a living hell!!!!!!!!" I gulped. "How exactly do you plan on doing  _that_?" I asked, refusing to look her in the eye. "You know that I have maaaaaaaany irons in the fire.  >::::)" I sighed, through my nose. "You don't plan on making me do anything  _too_ horrible, right?" "Why does it matter? You aren't scaaaaaaaared, riiiiiiiight????????" I held my breath, shut my eyes closed, and shook my head. "No…" I lied. "So that means you're up for the task…" "Uh… Yes…?" I lied again. Vriska smiled, maliciously. "Good.  >::::)" She said, sweetly. "Heather's throwing a party tonight. You'll find out what your mission is theeeeeeeeen." I nodded. "See you later," I said, getting up from the table. "W)(ere are you going? 38/" Feferi asked. "To find some impressionable freshman to do my homework." I said. I settled down in my third period, American History I, and pulled out my English homework. "I t)(oug)(t you said t)(at you were going to find 'some IMPR—ESSIONABL—E FR—ES)(WAT—ER MAN' to do your )(omework." "Do you even know what grade I'm in, Feferi?" "No. 38/" "I  _am_ a freshman!" He jaw dropped. "So T)(AT'S w)(y you're so shore-t! 38O" "Do the others know?" I asked. "Not to my knowledge…" "Then could you do me a favor, and not tell them about this?" "Shore! 38)" I smiled at her. She seems nicer than Vriska and Terezi.

I finished my English homework before the other two filed into the classroom. "If it's okay with you guys, may I please pay attention this period?" "ONLY 1F W3 4R3N'T G3TT1NG L3CTUR3D 4BOU— "Shut up, Heather!!!!!!!! >::::[" "SORRY H34TH3R..." "Only if we aren't getting lectured a8out World War I again." Vriska said. "th4t's wh4t 1 w4s gonn4 s4y >:[" Terezi grumbled. "What was that?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" "Okay Class, today I'm going to lecture you guys about World War I." "We already learned about this…" I grumbled. "You want me to forge a hall pass, Heather?" "Do it."

* * *

 

_While in the bathroom today, Vriska told me that she teaches people life. She said, "Life sucks losers dry. If you want to fuck with the eagles, you have to learn to fly." I said, "So you teach people how to spread their wings and fly?" She said, "Yes." I said, "You're beautiful!" ~~But even so--~~_

"Cod, come ON, (Y/n)!" Feferi said. "Put t)(e diary DOWN!" I accidentally scratched my pen across the last three words in my entry. "Ugh, what's your damage, Heather? You ruined my-- Cod, I'm so s)(ore. Don't blame me, blame )(eat)(er. S)(e told me to )(aul your ass out of t)(is coat closet and into the billiard's room pronto. Back me up, )(eat)(er." "Y34H SH3'S R34DY TO GIV3 YOU YOUR 1N1T14T1ON 4SS1NGM3NT." "okay, I'm coming, I'm coming…" I said.

Vriska was playing pool with Karkat and Sollux, but when we got there, she sent them out. "Hello, Heather," I said, bowing my head, respectively. "(Y/n). Finally. I've got a paper of Karkat Vantas's. Your assignment is to forge a hot and horny 8ut realistically low-key note in Karkat's handwriting, and slip it into Scrapcat's locker tomorrow." "Shit, Heather, you said that it was nothing too horrible. How can you expect me to do something like that to my best friend?!" "You are just 8eing testy today, aren't you????????" Vriska cooed. "Do you want me to keep you here and make your life a living hell, like I said I would?" "No." I submit to her. "TH3N COM3 ON, (Y/N). 1T'LL B3 V3RY. SH3'LL H4V3 SHOW3RNOZZL3 M4STURB4TION M4T3R14L FOR W33KS--"Shut UP, Heather!!!!!!!!" Vriska snarled. "SORRY H34TH3R." Terezi quickly apologized. "Like I was saaaaaaaaying, she'll have showernozzle mastur8ation material for weeks!!!!!!!!" Vriska smiled. I crossed my arms. "I'll think about it…" "Don't THINK!!!!!!!!" Vriska said, before clearing her throat. "(Y/n) will need something to write on. Heather, 8end over."

Terezi bent over. I sighed, took the pen and paper, and started recording what Vriska said.

_DEAR NEPETA,_

_YOU'RE SO SWEET, AND I BET YOU'RE AMAZING TO GET MY HANDS ON. IT'D BE SO RIGHTEOUS TO SEE YOU AT MY HOMECOMING PARTY NEXT FRIDAY. SEE YOU THERE, BEAUTIFUL._

_— KARKAT VANTAS._

"There, it's done." I said. "Eeeeeeeexcellent!!!!!!!! >::::)" Vriska said, plucking the note from my fingers, and tucking it away in her breast pocket. "See what happens when you're a good girl, (y/n)? You get to learn how to fly with the eagles." She said, patting my hair. I don't know why, but part of me almost got off on her calling me a good girl…  _Almost_ _…_ Enough to make my face heat up a little… Just a little…

* * *

 During the night, I was tossing and turning. What if Nepeta found out that it was me?!! I can never forgive myself for this! When I got to the caf at lunch hour, I saw the Heathers giggling, while Vriska passed off the note to Feferi. "Guys, I'm sorry, I'm not allowing you to trick my friend like that!" I said, snatching the note from Feferi. Vriska seemed to be short on her fuse today. Sollux and Karkat, who were with them, looked at me like I was the crazy. Vriska's lower right eyelid twitched, so she turned to the boys and said with a forced smile, "Will you two 8e very, and excuse us for a moment????????" She then turned back to me with daggers shooting from her eyes. I swallowed hard, know I'd fucked up BIG TIME. "Heather, Heather, come on. Let's go,  _you_.  >::::("

"Yipe!" I involuntarily squeaked, when she practically tore the fabric of my blue blazer sleeve, and broke my arm, while dragging me from the cafeteria. In the process, I dropped the note, which Feferi retrieved. My eyes were wide with fear, and I practically felt all of the students' eyes on me. I'm not sure whether or not to be glad that Nepeta couldn't see. She always ate lunch in the library, and went to her locker before the next period.  _I'mgoingtodie.I'mgoingtodie.I'mgoingtodie.I'mgoingtodie._ I kept repeating in my head. As made our way into the hallway, the noise of the cafeteria quieted. Vriska stopped about 15 lockers past Nepeta's. She then let go of my arm, and stood dead still, facing away from me, fists clenched at her sides, and no noise coming from her. I didn't try to run, knowing that she'd probably be even more pissed off by such a stupid act. "U-umm…"

"Are we gonna h8ve a pro8lem?! >::::(" Vriska suddenly snapped in my face, making me back up into Feferi, who quickly pushed me back towards Vriska. "You've got a 8OOOOOOOONE to pick?!" I tensed. "You've come soooooooo far why NOW are you PULLING ON MY DICK?!!!!!!!!" She yelled. "I'd normally sl8p your f8ce off," She grabbed my cheek, making me flinch. "And EVERYONE here could watch!!!!!!!! 8ut, I'm feeling nice, here's some 8dvice, listen UP 8i-otch!!!!!!!!"

The other girls came back and formed a sort-of triangular circle around me. "1 L1K3 >:]" "Lookin' hot, 8uyin' stuff they cannot!" "I LIK-E! 38)" "Drinkin' hard, maxin' Mom's credit card!!!!!!!!" "1 L1K3 >:]" "Skippin' gym, scarin' her, screwin' him! >;;;;P" "I LIK-E! 38)" "Killer clothes," "K1CK1N N3RDS 1N T)(3 NOOOOOOOOS3!!!!!!!!" I saw the sole Vriska's heal come inches away from my face, and I backed up.

"If you lack the 8alls, you can go play dolls, let your mommy fix you a snaaaaaaaack!" 'WO4)(!" "Or you could come smoke, pound some rum and coke, in my Porsche with the quarter8ack!" "WO4)(!!!!!!!! WO4)(!!!!!!!! WO4)(!!!!!!!! )(ON3Y, W)(4T'CHU W8IN' FOOOOOOOOR???????? W3LCOM3 TO MY C4NDY STOOOOOOOORE!!!!!!!! T1ME FOR YOU TO PROV3 YOU'R3 NOT 4 *LOS3R* 4NYMOOOOOOOOR3!!!!!!!!" They all sang together. "COM3 ST3P 1NTO MY C4NDY STOOOOOOOOR3!"

"8uoys fall," Feferi and Terezi pushed me onto all fours. "4T YOUR F33T, P4Y TH3 CH3CK," Feferi came around and pulled up my chin. "Kelp you c)(eat!" "4LL YOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUU," "H4V3 TO DO:" "Say good8ye to Shamoooooooo!" Vriska helped me up off the ground. "T)(4T FR33333333AK'S" "Not your frond, I can tell in t)(e end!" "1F S)(3," ")(ad your s)(ot," "S)(3 WOULD L3333333344444444V3 YOU TO ROT!!!!!!!!"

"Of course, if you DON'T CAR-E, fin, go braid )(er )(air! Maybe, Sesame Street is on!" Feferi sneered, as I recoiled from them all. "WO4)(!!!!!!!!" "Or forget t)(at CR-E-EP," "4ND G3T 1N MY J33P!" "Let's go tear up someone's laaaaaaaawn!!!!!!!! >;;;;)" "WO4)(!!!!!!!! WO4)(!!!!!!!! WO4)(!!!!!!!! )(ON3Y, W)(4T'CHU W8IN' FOOOOOOOOR???????? W3LCOM3 TO MY C4NDY STOOOOOOOORE!!!!!!!! YOU JUST GOTTA PROV3 YOU'R3 NOT 4 *PUSSY* 4NYMOOOOOOOOR3!!!!!!!!" They were very good at singing loudly. It was hurting my ears, because they were practically yelling at me. "COM3 ST3P 1NTO MY C4NDY STOOOOOOOOR3!!!!!!!!"

"You can join the teeeeeeeeam," Vriska sang sweetly to me, smiling like a rich brat would to her prized princess poodle. "OR YOU C4N BITC)( 4ND MO4N," Feferi and Terezi sang in my ears, making me jump. "You can live the dreeeeeeeeam," "OR YOU C4N D13 4LON3!" Wait, where's Feferi's voice? You only heard Terezi yelling in your ear. "You can flyyyyyyyy with eagles," "OR 1F YOU'D PR3F3R," "Keep on TESTING ME!!!!!!!!" "And end up like )(—ER!" Feferi sang, pushing me away from the trio she'd just returned to, from slipping the note into Nepeta's locker, which speak of the angel...

":33 < (Y/n), look! Karkitty invited me to his homecoming purrty! This purrooves he's b33n thinking about me!" Nepeta squealed, tears of joy brimming in her eyes. I wanted to warn her that the note was a fake, but I just couldn't find it in me, seeing her that overjoyed. "Color me stoked…" I said, guiltily avoiding the act of looking her in the eyes. ":'33 < I'm so happy!!!" She said, the tears of joy cascading down, as she skipped away, hugging the note to her chest. I held my face in my hands.  _What have I done?_

But, of course, the Heathers weren't done singing, yet! "WOOOOOOOO44444444H!" They started back up. "HON3Y, WH4T'CHU W41T1N FOR—"SHUT UP, TEREZI!!!!!!!!" Vriska screamed at her, making her shy away like I would.  _Damn, that was erradicated quickly._ "Step into my candy stoooooooore!!!!!!!!" And as Vriska reached them high notes, Feferi and Terezi sang, "TIM3 FOR YOU TO PROV3 YOU'R3 NOT 4 L4ME 4SS 4NYMOR3! COM3 1NTO MY C4NDY STOR3!" "1T'S MY C4NDY STOR3, 1T'S MY C4NDYYYYYYYY— 1T'S MY C4NDY STOR3, 1T'S MY C4NDYYYYYYYY— 1T'S MY C4NDY STOR3, 1T'S MY C4NDY STOOOOOOOOR3!!!!!!!!"

Throughout the song, I'd found that the idea of absconding was becoming more and more appealing. So appealing, if fact, that I was not around to listen to them singing that last bit. ")(ey, wait…" Feferi said, upon realizing that I was no longer in the hallway. "WH3R3'D SH3 GO—"Shut up, Terezi!" "SORRY, VR1SK4." "Where'd that little freshie, go????????" "Probably, back to t)(e caf?" Feferi suggested. "Pro8a8ly." Vriska muttered. "She really  _is_ 8eing DIFICULT today." "4R3 YOU SUR3 TH4T 1T'S (Y/N) B31NG D1FF1CULT 4ND NOT TROLL MOTH3R N4TUR3—"Shut up, Terezi!!!!!!!!" "SORRY, VR1SK4." Terezi said for God-knows-how-many times that day. "8ut, no matter, she still forged the note and Scrapcat still took it. Soon enough, she'll see that she can't fly high enough to 8e a Heather, while carrying around a loser with her." Feferi and Terezi nodded. "Come on, girls. Let's go 8ack to the caf."


End file.
